peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
I WANNA DIE: Hotel Mario (CDI)
PBG and Jeff play Hotel Mario for Jeff's new video. Synopsis PBG and Jeff attempt to read the name of Morton's hotel. PBG dies instantly. PBG learns how to play the game. Jeff doesn't particularly want to play. PBG learns that he has to close the doors. PBG dies by walking too far to the right, and he blames the controller. This video will coincide with Jeff's Hotel Mario video. PBG sarcastically says how funny it is, and says that he would rather play a Zelda CDI game. PBG completes the first level. PBG dies by not jumping as they enter the second level. A blue mushroom appears. It doesn't seem to do anything bad. Mario ascends after completing the level. PBG doesn't know how Jeff is going to be able to make an entire video on this. Jeff wants to see all the cutscenes. Completing the third level is the furthest he has ever got. The game concept of closing doors is not fun to PBG. A koopa troopa appears, but it dies the same way as the goombas. The game is not hard as PBG continues to blow through the stages. PBG might actually have to try in this level! PBG thinks he took damage, but there is no real indication of it. PBG has a door open on the lowest floor, and has to work his way all the way down to close it. Rainbow coins appear as well as Wigglers. PBG dies on a Wiggler. This game is unique because of its rainbow coins. Wigglers are annoying to kill. PBG dies on a Wiggler again, and then loses patience and dies on a koopa. PBG dies as he tries to close a door on a koopa. He has to use a continue, which resets him in the same level. PBG loses his concentration, and dies on a Wiggler. "Sometimes you win, sometimes you're bad!" PBG likes Jeff's quote, and wants to use it as an inspirational quote. PBG gives up while he tries again. Jeff wants to take it to another episode, but PBG doesn't want to subject people to two episodes of this! Jeff gets confused by the controls, and jumps rather then entering a door. Jeff struggles with the wigglers, and PBG jumps back in. After playing for fifteen minutes, they are both tired of the game already. PBG sings about how much he doesn't like this game. After PBG dies on a wiggler again, Jeff demands the controller back. Jeff dies straight away, and PBG wants the controller already! PBG admits that it isn't that bad. PBG coaches Jeff through the level. Jeff completes the level, and they both cheer as Mario ascends into the air. PBG is annoyed as they are up to the seventh stage. Jeff gets confused by the background and walks into a goomba. Jeff complains as the wigglers keep on coming back. Jeff is only enjoying this because he is playing with PBG. Jeff completes the stage. They make it to the eighth stage. Jeff dies and uses a continue. PBG complains about how Mario works all day closing doors. The game pushes Mario out of the door to die. Jeff keeps on dying on a wiggler. PBG thought this was a puzzle game, but it isn't. PBG wants to fast forward the video, and wonders if anyone would actually watch the whole thing. Jeff gets scared as he becomes surrounded by four enemies. After the tenth level, he gets to the Tree House O'Pain. It is a boss level, and Jeff loses instantly! Jeff can't get to the first door in time and keeps dying. Jeff knocks out Morton to close the doors. Morton starts to come out of different doors. Morton moves too fast for PBG. Jeff discusses how the video making process works. Jeff really wants to see another cutscene. PBG gets another game over. Mario gets eaten! PBG is horrified. PBG gets tricked, and gets eaten again. Jeff is worried that there are going to be eight worlds with ten levels each! PBG and Jeff don't won't to play this game for hours. PBG keeps on dying. PBG would rather play the hardest Donkey Kong level over this. PBG gets frustrated and hits the controller. PBG gets disoriented. Jeff starts singing Bad Day. PBG starts singing with his own lyrics, starting with the ones used in Top 10 Legend of Zelda Bosses. PBG tells people that if they aren't going to watch the whole video to get out. This is a waste of time, and they should have split the video into several videos. PBG gets more and more frustrated with every death. PBG talks as if he has a lisp, and asks Jeff if he has a lisp. They try to come up with a new strategy. PBG starts to run out of time, and only has one door left. Jeff tells him to jump on Morton once to stun him. PBG panics and dies. PBG blocks the door, so Morton appears on another floor. They have figured out the strategy! Jeff can't believe they have been playing for so long. They thought it was a short game! PBG believes that this is the final attempt. PBG keeps on hitting the wrong button. The controller is really bad. Jeff wants to try, but PBG wants another go. PBG focuses really hard. PBG barely gets away from Morton in time. He does it! PBG and Jeff hi-five! The next cutscene finally plays, and Luigi shows up. Peach is taken to another hotel. PBG doubts that they will continue playing this game. Jeff is really 'happy' that he has to continue playing this game. Category:One-offs Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff